


Streaming

by Drosolmire



Series: The Bunnyribbit Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 'fess up already Lucio lmao, F/M, bunnyribbit, mama Mercy, yes thats the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosolmire/pseuds/Drosolmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, hey, you’re getting a lot of comments!” leaning towards her monitor and placing his hands on his knees, Lucio gave a smile at the webcam perched on top of Hana’s monitor. Turning back to look at the energetic chatroom, the DJ tilted his head a bit “What’re they saying?”</p><p>  <em>“Who is that guy?”</em></p><p>  <em>“OMFG IS THAT LUCIO?!?!?1!”</em></p><p>  <em>“oh lol its lucio”</em></p><p>  <em>“who the guy?”</em></p><p>  <em>“Is he your boyfriend?”</em></p><p>Blood rushed towards Hana’s face and she quickly covered the right part of her monitor with both of her hands “N-nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>Rated T for mild swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streaming

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, time to dive in the Overwatch fandom; we need more of this ship!  
> Inspired by this cool [short comic](http://artsyblueem.tumblr.com/post/147147768280/an-anonymous-person-asked-me-could-you-please), be sure to check it out, friends!

“Lame,” chewing on the gum in her mouth and slowly blowing a bubble with it, Hana snorted as she scrutinized the “loot” that was presented to her.

“ _Oh, wow, that’s a pretty cool equipment!”_

“ _Idiot, she has better equips than that shit_ ”

“ _LOL that’s pretty shit loot_ ”

 _“OMG HANA UR SO CUTE ADD ME IGN:xX_pUsSy_DeStRoYeR_Xx_ ”

“ _Dude, lol you’ve been here on stream for hours now go out and get a life lol”_

_“HANA PLS”_

_“That items pretty high stat. Too bad she’s already got something better”_

_“damn dva u fine”_

Pouting a bit, she rolled her eyes slightly “This game isn’t really that hard-“ Hana knew all too well that a large portion of her viewers just watched her stream for the sake of, well, watching _her_ and not the game.

Getting past another obstacle in her way, she descended into the next level.

“ _Too ez for her, huh?”_

_“Man, it took me like a month to get as far as she is now!”_

_“Final stretch, the final boss will be in the next floor”_

_“HANA UR SO CUTE CALL M-“_

Furrowing her brows a bit, she averted her attention from the chaos known as her stream chatroom that was situated at the right side of her screen; focusing instead on the game that she was playing, determined to finally finish it and relieve herself of her boredom.

Sticking her tongue out as she tugged and pushed on her controller with unnecessary force, Hana pouted as her arms involuntarily swung left and right as her movement almost melded with those of her character in-game.

“Yo, Hana!” raising his headphones into the air and smiling, Lucio skidded to a halt by the Korean’s slightly ajar doorway; pushing the door open slowly.

Seeing the female raise her arms into the air frantically brought a smile to Lucio’s lips “I-I just finished composing this new song for my next album-“ the DJ started, rubbing at the back of his head nervously as he approached the gamer.

“I was hoping you’d give me some feedback, y’know?” placing the headphones on the crown of her head and effectively making the device fit snugly by her ears, Lucio took a step back and crossed his arms.

Hana let go of her controller in shock but instantly recognized the music flowing into her ears. She honestly had heard Lucio speak to her a few seconds prior, but she was too busy to reply back in any way.

Shooting up from her seat and clasping her hands over his, a sparkle shone in her eye “Oh my God!” the smile she gave him made the DJ’s face light up.

“So whaddya think?” giving her a confident smile, Lucio felt heat rush to his cheeks when he had finally noticed Hana’s hands over his.

“So cool!” she beamed, bobbing her head up and down slightly as she closed her eyes; only for them to shoot open when she had suddenly remembered what she was doing.

“Ah! I was streaming!” rushing to her seat, Hana took her controller in her hands again; completely flustered at what had just transpired. Smiling apologetically at her viewers, she quickly turned to look at the flood of comments by her chatroom.

“Oh, hey, you’re getting a lot of comments!” leaning towards her monitor and placing his hands on his knees, Lucio gave a smile at the webcam perched on top of Hana’s monitor. Turning back to look at the energetic chatroom, the DJ tilted his head a bit “What’re they saying?”

“ _Who is that guy?”_

_“OMFG IS THAT LUCIO?!?!?1!”_

_“oh lol its lucio”_

_“who the guy?”_

_“Is he your boyfriend?”_

_“wowowow lucio’s pretty cute with his hair like that : >>”_

_“u guys dating or”_

_“OMG HANA HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?”_

_“Luci-who?”_

Blood rushed towards Hana’s face and she quickly covered the right part of her monitor with both of her hands “N-nothing!”

Standing up from her seat and covering her monitor herself, Hana smiled nervously “G-get out!”

“Huh?” Lucio blinked his eyes a few times, not really managing to read a single message from her exploding chatroom “U-Uh, okay?”

Pushing the DJ out of her room and lowering her face, Hana shoved his headphones into his arms and panted “The song’s great thanks for making me listen Lucio bye!”

Flinching in surprise when Hana had slammed the door to his face, Lucio furrowed his brows a bit “Huh, wonder what that was all about-?”

“Ah, Lucio!” a familiar voice rang through his ears and the DJ turned towards the source of the voice; smiling when his eyes had landed upon their resident doctor.

“Dr. Ziegler!” eyes flickering towards the paper bags in her arms, Lucio dashed towards the blonde woman and took some from her, earning him a soft thanks.

“A bit early for grocery shopping, huh?” the DJ snickered when Mercy had waved a hand dismissively at him “I just needed to get some food for Hana-“

“Something healthier than the junk she eats all day,” rolling her eyes with a snort, the doctor knocked softly on the mech pilot’s door “Hana, dear, I’ve come to drop off some breakfast for y-“

“JUST A SECOND MOM!”

The two medics stood surprised by the door, with Lucio letting out a hearty laugh as the meaning of Hana’s words slowly sunk into him.

“Did she just call you mom?” the DJ wiped away a tear of mirth, smiling at the blonde when she had sighed with a shrug.

“That’s pretty adorable,” staring at the door unconsciously; Lucio furrowed his brows a bit when he had started pondering about why Hana had shoved him out of her room so abruptly.

Turning to look at Lucio when she had noticed a sudden silence from him, Mercy noticed the longing and far away gaze the DJ had and smiled.

“Yes, it is,” the blonde’s lips curled up into a mischievous smile “She’s quite adorable, no?”

Nodding his head a bit, Lucio sighed as he pictured the gamer in his mind “Yeah,”

“And very pretty, too,” Mercy stifled a giggle when the DJ had continued to answer her unconsciously.

“You got that right,” Lucio’s eyes widened in surprise at his responses and he quickly turned to the doctor to explain himself.

“Ah, y’know, it’s ‘cause-“ getting cut off from his words when Mercy had suddenly taken some paper bags from him, Mercy shot him a knowing smile.

“I still need to get these to Jesse and Lena and Jamison-“ hugging the paper bags and giving Lucio a wink, the blonde smiled “Would you kindly give that to Hana for me?”

Gulping audibly and turning to look at the door, Lucio heard Hana curse in Korean from inside of her room “Uh-“

“Thank you, you’re a life saver!” the woman skipped off “Be sure to make her eat everything in there, alright?”

“No prob?” Lucio’s shoulders slumped as he watched Mercy’s shrinking figure, sighing in disbelief as he eyed the contents of the paper bag before silently cursing himself at the predicament he’s gotten himself into.


End file.
